Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones or mobile e-mail devices, are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. Many present-day mobile devices provide easy-to-use user interfaces for the input and output of user information. For example, a mobile device may provide an interactive graphical user interface (GUI) for several primary applications of the mobile device (e.g. e-mail or Web browsing applications). Conventionally, however, the user interface may not provide a suitable interface for both voice telephony and data/text applications. To minimize operating confusion, there has often been the need to provide consistency in the user interface for both voice and data/text applications. Data/text applications, however, are typically more complex than the voice application. Thus, it would be advantageous to simplify the user interface of the mobile device for initiating telephone calls for convenience and ease-of-use so as to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.